


Keep You Safe

by girlwithaplan



Category: The Equalizer (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shower Sex, Stalking, Vaginal Fingering, dave is the good guy i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithaplan/pseuds/girlwithaplan
Summary: Protective and sweet Dave who is also a lowkey murderer on the side.
Relationships: Dave York/Reader, Dave York/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Keep You Safe

He made you feel safe and wanted and important. Which is why you felt so sick to your stomach at kind of, sort of lying to him. 

When that first text came in a week ago from your ex-boyfriend, it startled you. You’d had a restraining order against him for over a year. Had it expired yet? You weren’t sure and Dave was out on assignment, unreachable unless it was a real emergency. So you’d decided not to worry about it for the time being. The next day you’d gotten another message and got more worried. Thankfully, Dave was home the next day and you were so happy to see him that you nearly forgot. That is until the next morning. 

Dave had gone for a run and you were checking your email in the office downstairs when you got a third text. But this one contained a picture of you, sitting at your desk facing the street. Immediately, you jumped up and shut all the blinds and locked the doors. Your heart was pounding in your chest and you tried to call Dave, but he must’ve left his phone because you could hear it buzzing in the kitchen. You considered setting the alarm too but Dave should be back soon and you didn’t want it to trip when he entered the code to get inside. The only weapon in your reach was a butcher knife, so you grabbed it and crouched down in the doorway of your office. It provided you with a view of both the front and garage doors and you couldn’t do anything but wait. 

All too soon, you heard the beeping of the keypad outside the garage door and gripped the knife tightly, praying it was your fiancée and not a threat. The door opened and you could’ve cried in relief when you saw Dave shut the door behind him and make his way into the kitchen. He turned around when he heard you walking in and his eyes went wide at the knife you were still holding. 

“Honey,” he said, clearly trying to keep you calm with his tone, “what’s going on?” 

He must’ve seen the panic on your face because he approached you slowly with his hands up and gently took the knife from your hands before returning it to the block on the counter. 

“Babe,” he tried again when you still didn’t speak, standing close to you but purposely not crowding you, “why did you have the knife?” 

A tear slid down your cheek as you took your phone out and handed it to him, not able to speak with the way you were holding your sudden emotions back. A frown pulled at his handsome face while he read the messages and his scowl only deepened when he saw the picture. 

“Are these from Cameron?” he asked gruffly. 

You could only nod and then he was moving past you, into the garage where he kept his guns in a safe. He came back inside and locked the door before telling you, 

“Stay away from the windows.” 

Dave waited until you verbally responded in the affirmative before he left the house, instructing you to arm the system once he was gone. The door clicked shut quietly behind him and you rushed to do as you were told, but your shaking hands made it difficult. The only place downstairs with no windows was the half bath in the hall, so you shut and locked yourself inside. He wasn’t gone long, maybe 20 minutes before you heard him re-enter and disengage the alarm. There was a soft knock on the bathroom door and Dave’s stern voice saying, 

“Come out, it’s just me.” 

Once you did, he led you to the living room and sat you down on the couch before kneeling in front of it. 

“Are you hurt?” he asked, eyes searching you rapidly. 

You shook your head and he sighed, sounding relieved. He pulled your phone out of his jacket pocket and tapped it against your knee. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I didn’t think it was an emergency until today,” you said, knowing the reasoning was stupid as soon as you said it. But it was true, you had no reason to believe when you got the first message that it was even him. Dave’s eyebrows furrowed as he tried to keep his temper in check. 

“Your safety definitely counts as an emergency,” he informed you, standing up and pacing as he talked. 

“I could’ve come home or sent one of the guys over to watch the house!” Dave sounded exasperated, but he clearly wasn’t angry—just concerned. It still felt a bit like you were getting chastised, though. 

“You said you couldn’t talk this time and to only call you if it was an emergency and I didn’t even know if it was actually him, his number is supposed to be blocked!” you explained, starting to sound and feel a little hysterical, “and then as soon as you left I got the picture and it had to be him and I didn’t know what to do so I grabbed the knife, and, and…” 

You only stopped rambling when Dave sat back down next to you and gently put his hand on your cheek, turning your head to face him. His expression was still serious, but his tone was much softer when he said, 

“Honey, stop. It’s okay.” 

His thumb moved back and forth along your cheekbone, trying to calm you back down. 

“I just,” you confessed after a moment with tears in your eyes, “I didn’t want it to be true so I ignored it.” 

“I know,” Dave said, “but you can’t just wish this away.” 

He took a breath and the warmth returned to his eyes when he looked at you now. 

“I can’t keep you safe if you don’t tell me what’s going on,” he explained, “and that’s all I want to do.” 

You sniffled and Dave leaned forward and kissed your forehead, aware he was still sweaty from his run. 

“I’m sorry,” you told him, wiping at your eyes. 

Dave took your face in both his big hands, making you look him in the eye before he said, 

“Promise me you’ll tell me if anything ever makes you feel unsafe.” 

“I promise,” you whispered before Dave kissed you and you tried to wrap your arms around him but he stopped you. 

“I need a shower,” he said, and you nodded, but Dave could see you were still shaken up, so he told you to come upstairs with him and he’d tell you what his plan was after he was clean. 

Once Dave was in the bathroom, you sat down on the edge of your bed and put your head in your hands. Would you ever be rid of your past? Would you ever be able to just  _ enjoy _ your life with Dave? 

You fiddled with the engagement ring on your finger, sliding it off to look at the stone. It was simple but beautiful; normally looking at it brought you comfort and reminded you of the stability you had now that you once thought wasn’t possible. But after today, you felt like maybe you were too much of a hassle. Maybe Dave wouldn’t want to marry someone so fragmented as you. The thought made tears well up in your eyes and you heard the shower turn off, so you quickly laid down facing away from the door so Dave wouldn’t see you cry. 

As always, Dave was too quick for you, though, and he noticed your shoulders shaking as soon as he emerged from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips. He sighed, moving to his dresser to throw on a shirt and boxers before he joined you on the bed. He sat behind you and put his hand on your shoulder. 

“Honey,” he said gently, giving you a light squeeze, “talk to me.”

You swallowed hard against more tears, but they came up anyway. Your whole body shook with your sobs and Dave laid down so he could pull you back against his chest as he assured you, 

"You’re okay, you’re safe.” 

He was being so nice that you immediately felt guilty that you’d doubted his devotion to you only moments before. Once you felt like you could speak, you turned carefully in his arms to face him. 

“I love you,” you said, tears still streaming down your face. You hiccuped and Dave asked, expression growing dark with concern, 

“I love you too, but what’s the matter?” 

His arms were still holding you close, trying to comfort you with his presence, his warmth. You felt so undeserving of all this affection, so you figured it wouldn’t hurt to be honest with him. 

“I just,” you sniffed and wiped at your eyes, “I feel like maybe I’m not worth all this trouble.” 

You made the mistake of looking up at Dave when you said this and we’re met with one of his trademark deep frowns.  _ Uh oh,  _ you thought,  _ I’ve really upset him now. _

“What do you mean?” he asked, voice deceptively calm despite the emotion you could feel bubbling under the surface in his words. 

“Like all this bullshit with Cameron. I feel like I’ll never be done with him and I want to  _ never  _ think about him again but then he always pops back up!” 

Your frustration was mounting with every word, but Dave stayed silent, absorbed your fury and your apprehension while you spoke. 

“I just want to live my life with you and get married and be happy but it’s like I’m not allowed to,” your anger started to dissipate as you finished your rant, “but it’s all I want. I don’t want to think about him ever again.” 

Looking back up, you saw Dave’s expression unchanged, though he was clearly thinking about what you’d said. He slid his arms from around your waist so he could hold your face in both of his hands again and make you maintain eye contact with him. He needed you to know how serious he was. 

“I need you to promise me something else,” he said sternly and you agreed. 

“Promise me that you’ll stop doubting how much I love you and care about you. You’re priority number one for me, no one else even comes close.” 

Your breath caught in your throat at his declaration, at the sincerity of his tone. You brought your hands up to cover his and said quietly, 

“I will. I’m sorry.” 

Dave shook his head, dismissing your apology. His brown eyes bored into yours when he continued, 

“I can make sure you never hear from him again.” 

His hold on your face relaxed slightly and he smoothed over your tear-stained cheeks with his thumbs. You nod and his eyebrows shoot up. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, fixing you with a very serious stare. You know what he means and maybe it’s wrong but you don’t care. Cameron’s made your life a living hell for years and it’s not like the cops will help you. You nod again and Dave speaks, 

“I need to hear it.” 

You swallow hard and tell him, 

“I never want to hear from him again.” 

Dave nods this time and stares at you for a bit before leaning down to kiss you softly. He lays back down and you immediately wrap yourself around him. You can practically feel the wheels turning in Dave’s head while his hands absently stroke your skin. With your eyes closed and Dave’s heartbeat under your ear you almost fall asleep, but then he’s sitting up and carefully prying you off of him. 

“I’m gonna go make some calls,” he tells you and you sigh, not really wanting him to leave your side but knowing he has to. 

“Why don’t you rest?” he suggests, pulling on some pants before he leaves your shared bedroom, “take a nap or watch tv and I’ll come back and check on you in a couple of hours okay?” 

“Okay,” you respond, giving him a small smile. He nods at you and leaves, closing the door quietly behind him. 

Once he’s gone, you text your boss and tell her you’re sick and can’t finish work today. She tells you to feel better and you roll over and smush your face into Dave’s pillow before drifting off to a fitful sleep. 

…

Three hours pass and still no sign of Dave. You know better than to bother him while he’s making calls, so you decide you might as well shower too and hop in, hoping the steam and warm water will help you calm back down. Even after a nap and some re-runs of your favorite show, you still feel shaky, off-balance from the events of the morning. 

You’ve put on some soft music while you wash so you don’t hear Dave slip in the bathroom and undress quickly. He doesn’t want to scare you today, though, so he says your name before he opens the door and you jump a little when he steps in. 

“Is one shower not enough for you, David?” you tease, leaning back against him when he wraps his arms around your waist. 

“Wasn’t really planning on washing my hair again,” he mumbles into your ear as his hand snakes down between your legs. 

“W-what were you planning on doing?” you ask around a gasp as one of his fingers barely taps your clit, sending a shiver up your spine. 

“Making my girl come on my fingers,” he says and increases the pressure on your most sensitive spot, “and maybe more if she wants.” 

“I do,” you plead, “I want it.” 

Dave chuckles again and slowly inserts a finger into you. He hums, seeming pleased with how wet you are already. You groan and clench around him and he kisses your neck. 

“Be a good girl and come just like this and I’ll let you sit on my face,” he growls into your ear as he picks up the pace, finger fucking you in earnest and keeping up that glorious pressure on your clit. 

“Fuck!” you shout, knees nearly buckling with how close you are already. 

“That’s it,” Dave encourages you, keeping a steady pace, “just a little bit more, hmm?” 

“I’m so close,” you pant, feeling your stomach draw up right. 

Dave doesn’t respond, just starts licking on the sensitive side of your neck and that’s all it takes for you to come,  _ hard _ . You shake in his arms and he keeps you steady, sucking a bruise into your skin while you ride out your orgasm on his fingers. 

Once you can straighten your legs, you turn your head enough to kiss him and he bites at your bottom lip when he pulls back. Suddenly, the water shuts off and Dave yanks you out, handing you a towel before drying himself off quickly. 

You follow him into the bedroom and he climbs onto the bed, laying flat on his back with a pillow under his head. Hand on your hip, you ask, 

“You were serious? You don’t want me to go down on you or something?”

Dave shakes his head rapidly and points to his mouth, 

“Up here, baby, come on.” 

You laugh a little, but it comes out more like a high-pitched squeak and Dave smirks at you. 

“I wanna taste you,” he says as you get yourself situated, his grip tight on your thighs. As soon as your pussy is close enough, he’s on you, devouring you like a man starved. 

“Oh my god, Dave!” you shout as your hands grab onto the headboard to steady yourself as he sucks your clit into his mouth and just  _ doesn’t stop _ . He has you writhing in no time and, even though he’s eaten you out many, many times before, you’re always amazed at how  _ eager _ he is. 

Before Dave, you never had a partner who begged to go down on you. He wants it all the time, it seems, and you’re never going to complain. Since you know he doesn’t mind, you push your fingers through his hair to hold on and start to grind your throbbing cunt against his face. He starts fucking you with his tongue and you scream his name again, throwing your head back in ecstasy. 

The movement of your hips and his face causes his nose to catch against your clit  _ just _ right and you’re coming again, literally riding out your high on his tongue. Dave sucks and slurps up all you have to give him with the most obscene noises you’ve ever heard and then taps your leg to let you know he wants up. His face is glistening when you collapse on the bed and he gives you a salacious grin. 

“Flip over,” he tells you sternly and you obey, albeit a little slowly from your two orgasms right in a row. Dave lays his entire body weight on top of you and you sigh, you love having him completely on you like this. He presses a few kisses to your shoulder before he adjusts so he can slip his rock hard cock right into your soaked pussy. The slide is slow and purposeful, he wants you to feel every ridge and vein of him as he splits you open. 

His cock fills you so well; you could laugh at your past self for thinking you were ever satisfied before you met Dave. Finally, he’s fully inside you, buried to the hilt and he pauses, letting you adjust (or more likely, keeping himself from coming already) and he drags himself out of you before slamming back in. Dave manages to be rough and slow at the same time and it always  _ wrecks you  _ when he takes you in this position. 

Your faces are mashed together, so close you can feel his pants of breath as he fucks you. He grunts softly with every thrust and you feel like you want to be fucked for hours, just like this. It seems crazy, but you feel safe. Like under him, with him inside you, is where you always wanted to be. You know he loves you and you love him. 

His pace starts to falter as he gets closer and you close your eyes, letting out a gasp as he finishes inside you. Dave stays right where he is and turns his head to nuzzle into your neck. He stretches his arms out and laces his fingers with yours, giving both your hands a reassuring squeeze before he tells you, 

“I’ll take care of him for you, but,” he pauses, pressing his lips to your jaw briefly, “I’m gonna need your help.” 


End file.
